The Voice of Reason
by Ilovecherrypie
Summary: During New Moon, Edward has an intersting conversation with an old lady at the beach; where will the conversation lead? I own nothing


Edward walked in the streets, reading person after person, but not once His mind left His Bella, the beautiful girl he had left in Forks, the look in her eyes when he lied to her made his dead heart broke, he had thought about going back numerous times, but he couldn't he just couldn't he had promised himself to never go back, he had even forbid his sister Alice to see her future, all because he wanted her to be human, to be normal, have normal experiences, he didn't want her to become a monster like himself, so now he walked, walked without point, just listening to people, he reached a beach, the sun was setting, twilight; Edward noticed an old woman in the beach; she was walking near the water, her face with a sad expression but a slight spark of hope in her brown eyes her gray hair was falling over her shoulders; in her thought was the face of a man, a young man; the old woman took a sit in the sand and looked at him

"Hello young man" she greeted him "I'm Gertrude but everyone calls me Gertie"

"Hello" he said "I'm Edward, would you mind if I sat next to you?"

"Not at all Edward, some company would be nice in deed" she said patting a place next to her, Edward nodded and sat next to her

"Thank you" He thanked, he was quiet intrigued by Gertie

"Not at all… isn't it beautiful?" she asked him "Twilight… some people say when the sun touches the water the fire is out and he comes back as moon… to me it's only the end of another day… another day that passes" _another day without him… _Edward heard in her mind, he then saw a picture, a young woman with long brown hair and deep brown eyes and a young man, he had brown hair and golden eyes, he was holding her hand and she was smiling they were sitting in that exact place in the beach, he could see Love in every gesture they made and in their eyes

"It sure is… it's my favorite time of the day" he said "But it's sad…"

"I know, but you're still young, I'm just an old rag my dear boy" she said "You still have a lot to live for" _if she only knew I'm actually 104 years old_ "A little advice Edward, take risks, don't waste your life, make the right choices"

"If it were that easy" he sighed

"You're in love" she said "I can see it in your eyes" _those mysterious golden eyes, just like Robert_ _had_

"It isn't that easy Gertie" he said thinking about Bella

"Dear boy like everything in life, Love has its ups and downs; sometimes you have to take a risk and see where it takes you" she said; but Edward knew exactly where that risk took him and Bella, it took Bella to death; and him to the heart break, but his selfish side wanted to take her life and stay with her forever "I understand better than you think" she looked into his eyes with wisdom "You left her didn't you? You thought she was better without her…" that woman was reading him like a book; Edward was speechless but he just nodded and looked ashamed

"Well… she isn't" she said "Robert did the same mistake; he was the same as you" an image flashed through her mind; the boy again, he assumed that was Robert "Look where that left me… I'm 83 years old Edward… and every day on twilight I come to this beach and sit in the exact same place I used to sit with him and watch the sun set; he wanted me to be human, well that's what I am, he wanted me to be happy, do you think I'm happy?" Edward shrugged, deep down he knew she wasn't "It's been 63 years, and I'm still here, waiting for him, in hope that he will come back even if he promised me he wouldn't come back; I know he won't come back I just have hope, and every twilight gets me closer… closer the end; closer to the day I won't wake up" she got up and looked at him "Do the right choice Edward… Don't let her end up like me" and with that she walked away "Do it for her Edward" were her last words; Edward watched as Gertie walked away her small figure getting lost in the horizon

His conversation with Gertie made him wonder how Bella would be; would she be happy right now? Had she moved on? Had she gone back to Florida? Had she found his presents under the floorboards? Would she end up like old Gertie? Maybe he should check on her; just to see how she was doing, it had only been two months but checking on her wouldn't hurt; with that he drove his Volvo back to Forks and near her house; it was around midnight when he parked near her house, nothing much had changed the house was still the same, her Chevy truck parked in the drive way, Charlie's car was gone, he quickly climbed up the tree and sat in the branch near her window; inside he could see her; his heart stopped with what he saw; she was thinner, her face red and he could see the purple bags under her eyes; she was sitting in her bed with a pile of books; every book she picked she threw to the corner of her room, after a while she got up and picked up all her cd's throwing them to the paper basket, to Edward something was clear; Bella wasn't fine; he saw as she collapsed falling in the floor of her room and curled up in a ball crying and sobbing, Edward stayed still in the branch watching her for what seemed to be hours, he couldn't stand it anymore; he got closer to the window, it was still unlocked, that meant she had hope, he opened it and walked in

"Bella" he called she didn't answer she just stayed there lying motionless in the floor, he could hear her heartbeat; "Bella" he called again shaking her shoulder slowly; she still didn't move, he then picked her up and laid her in bed, he went to the loose floorboard and lifted it taking out her presents; he put the CD in her stereo and let it play

"Why?" he heard her mumble

"What?" he asked her

"Why are you torturing me? Am I finally dead?" she asked looking at the window, he walked toward her and covered her body with the comforter; Edward couldn't understand what did she meant by torturing her; was his presence that bad? "Yea I must be dead, otherwise you wouldn't be here, or maybe I just got definitely crazy… Charlie's going to kill me" she mumbled

"Bella love… I'm here" he said sitting in her bed near her

"No you're not… it's just my mind playing tricks on me again; why would you be here? After all you hate me" she said; now Edward was confused he never told her he hated her, how could she assume that?

"Bella… I made a mistake" he said "I never meant anything I said; I thought you'd be safer without me… I'm sorry, I really am; it's just that I miss you so much, I can't live without you"

"And let me guess, now I'm going to wake up and realize this was nothing but a dream as always" she said

"Bella… I really am here, I love you that is why I'm here, I couldn't stand it anymore, my existence without you it's just… meaningless" Bella could see if he could he would be crying in that moment but she still couldn't find a reason to believe all of that was real; she felt so empty before, Edward walked toward her and hugged her, she could feel his cold body pressed against hers and then she knew, she knew he was real

"You really are here" she said "But why?"

"I… I realized I made a mistake… but if you don't want me I will leave Bella, I totally understand if you have moved on" he said

"No! Please don't leave me again" she found herself begging, that made Edward's heart broke even more "I feel so empty without you" she was crying again "I love you so much, I nearly died when you left" she sobbed

"I won't go anywhere again Bella, I love you so much, it broke my heart when I saw you believe what I said in that day" he told her cupping her cheek and whipping her tears with his cold hand "I love you more than anything in the world Bella; you are my life" he said looking at her, it killed him see her cry

"I love you too Edward, more than my own life… Forever" she said; Edward kissed her forehead "Forever" he said and with that she drifted to sleep in Edward's arms; Edward made a mental note to thank Gertie the next time he passed near her town; he didn't care if he had to take Bella's life away since he could have her with him…_ Forever_


End file.
